Lost and found
by DoctorMerliena-WestwoodIsCool
Summary: Anne mysteriously disappears on the second night of the holidays and the famous five have only one trace: an old map with some strange clues... Please read and review! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

**Back at Kirrin!**

Anne and George stared out of Kirrin Cottage, their faces turned dreamily towards the sea, where Kirrin Island stood proudly in the middle. Timmy, feeling out of things, bounded up and thrust his nose in George's hand. George was a girl and her real name was Georgina, but she had always wanted to be a boy and, as her cousin Dick said, she went up in smoke if anyone called her Georgina. Timmy was her dog, a huge mongrel which she had raised from a puppy. He was the best guard the children could have, the others being Anne, Julian and Dick, George's cousins. "Sorry Timmy, I was daydreaming about Kirrin Island and seeing my…I mean…" she said, casting a look at Anne, "our castle."

Timmy barked, as if to say: That's quite alright, so was I! Anne laughed. "He seems to understand everything we say." she grinned. Timmy barked again and licked Anne's hand. "Won't it be fun when the boys come back from school tomorrow. Then we can explore Kirrin Island again!" said George, patting Timmy and coming away from the window.

"Yes! A whole term away from my brothers! Julian's almost in sixth form now, he's fifteen, nearly sixteen! And I'm twelve, last!" Anne exclaimed.

"But you're still the youngest, Dick and I are thirteen, nearly fourteen." said George, grinning.

Tears formed in Anne's eyes. "I can't _help _being the youngest. Why, I'm almost a teenager! I…" she said angrily.

"Alright, alright. Don't get in a huff. I was only joking, silly. Yum, can you smell that tea mother's making? It smells heavenly!" George said, sticking her nose in the air and sniffing. Tim did the same and Anne laughed.

"Yes, it does smell nice. Aunt Fanny is such a good cook, and so is Sarah the cook." she agreed. All the children loved Aunt Fanny, for she was gentle and kind. Uncle Quentin, George's father, however was completely different. He was a scientist, and very serious and frowned a lot. He scared the children as he was bad tempered and cross, though he could be nice sometimes. George nodded in agreement to Anne's comment.

George and Anne made their way down the stairs. Tea was ready and as they entered the dining room they saw new made buns. They sat down and ate hungrily, Timmy under the dog. He wasn't meant to be fed at the table, but it was strange how little titbits managed to find their way to his mouth…

At last both the girls lay back in their chairs contently and Aunt Fanny came in to collect the plates. "That was lovely, thank you Aunt Fanny." Anne said. George's mother smiled. "How about you both take Timmy for a walk over the cliff. The fresh air would do you all good." she suggested. George nodded and they both went to the hallway to collect their shoes and thin coats. They strolled down the autumn lanes, the golden sun shining down on the two girls and the dog. Timmy ran on ahead, sniffing the ground as he went, his tail wagging nineteen to dozen. "Look, you can see Kirrin Island clearly now." said George, her eyes shining to see her island. It was her island, as her mother's family had owned a lot of Kirrin land, though now they owned only the farm, the cottage and the island, which Aunt Fanny had given George. George, though had promised to share it with her cousins. They both looked at it. "Remember the adventures we had on the island?" asked Anne, not taking her eyes away from Kirrin Island.

"Yes!" replied George, "They were marvellous. And how about last summer, when we went caravanning and met those circus people. And those two crooks that stole all that precious jewellery."

"Oh yes and we stumbled right on their hiding place and found them out. Oh and remember that boy called Nobby, from the circus, who shared our adventure!" Anne went on.

They both thought of all their hair-raising adventures, which they seemed to continually be falling into. Timmy, of course shared all their adventures with the boys and Anne and of course his beloved George. He barked, as if he was remembering the adventures as well. George patted his head and then they both turned to go back.

That night George and Anne both tumbled into bed thankfully. The journey on the train back from school had worn them out and so they were asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow. They were soon dreaming of the adventures they may have the next day…

**Author notes: this my first story i've published so plz plz review. I'll add another chapter if i get some reviews :):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**What happened in the night?**

The next day dawned sunny and bright, and the girls awoke peacefully. Anne yawned and stretched before making her way to the window. Grey clouds had gathered up above, but it was still warm. The sea was grey and dull and Kirrin Island could be seen easily, but today looked cold and gloomy. Timmy jumped off George's bed, even though he was supposed to sleep in the basket, and sniffed around the floor. George groaned and stumbled out of bed. The smell of bacon wafted into the room and George and Anne hurriedly pulled on some clothes and rushed down the stairs.

"Where's father, mother? I forgot what you said in the letter I got at school." asked George.

"I said he had gone on a business trip and won't be back until the day after tomorrow." replied George's mother. Anne was secretly glad. She didn't like George's father, he was angry and not nice to the children.

"The boys will be coming in a minute, George dear. You two had better set off to the train station." said George's mother. "Okay, Mother, we'll go now." replied George. Both the girls polished off their plates and got ready to go out. They took the pony and trap and started off down the path. George looked at her watch. "We won't get there in time if we don't hurry up!" she exclaimed in alarm. She tugged at the horse's reins and they went a little bit faster. Anne's sharp ears picked up the sound of a train. "The train's coming. Hurry!" she said.

"I'm going as fast as I can." snapped George irritably. Timmy woofed, his sharp ears also hearing the train. Anne laughed. "He knows the boys are coming and is getting excited!" she said. Timmy gave her a big wet lick.

A few minutes later they reached the station. The boys, Julian and Dick, lent out the window and waved. They hopped off the train and Anne almost knocked them over with an enormous hug. "Hallo Anne, hallo George. Had a good time at school?" asked Julian, grinning.

"Marvellous, what about you?" asked Anne, looking at her brothers.

"A jolly good term. We played a lot of tricks on all the teachers. It was halirous."

"Woof woof!"

"Oh it's so good to see you."

"Do you think we'll have any more adventures these hols?"

"WOOF!"

The crowd of friends were making quite a noise, old Tim adding to the hubbub of chatter.

A few minutes later, after getting back on the pony and trap, they arrived at Kirrin Cottage. The boys were extremely hungry and tired and as soon as they got in Aunt Fanny had some hot soup and bread for them to eat. They all tucked in then went for a stroll over the hills. That evening they played cards and had a fine laugh. Finally, Aunt Fanny said: "Time for bed everyone. Yes, even you Julian. I know you're older but you need an early night after that train journey. Off you go."

As much as everyone wanted to stay up, they were secretly pleased to tumble into bed. They soon slept soundly, happy that they were altogether again.

Later on at night George woke with a start. She didn't know what woke her and she realised Timmy had also been woken. He was growling. He only growled when an enemy was nearby. George put her hand on Tim's collar. "What's wrong, Timothy?" she whispered. "Let's go and have a look. It might be a burglar."

She jumped out of bed and crept down the stairs. When she got downstairs Timmy turned around and growled again. He was looking upstairs. George trembled. "Don't say…someone's in one of the rooms." she thought to herself. She went back up the stairs slowly and then all of a sudden there was an ear splitting scream and a thud. George heard the boys waking and running out the room. She rushed up the stairs and burst into her room, feeling safe and brave with Timmy by her side. But the room was empty and the window was open, when it hadn't been before George had crept down the stairs. And when George looked closely she could see something even more terrible. Anne had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Where is Anne.**

George just stood and stared. Anne…couldn't have gone! But there was her bed, empty and flat. Timmy leapt to the window and growled and George rushed to the window and stuck her head out. She could see a black figure disappearing down the path, carrying a bag. Anne had been kidnapped! She sat down shakily. It was too late to chase that figure now, and anyway she was so shocked she could hardly walk. The boys thundered in. "What's happened? Where's Anne?" asked Julian. George raised her head.

"She's been kidnapped."

The boys stood there, mouths opening and closing. Julian finally found his voice. "NO! How? That can't be true!" he cried.

"It is, I saw a figure running away just a second ago." George said, her face pale and her voice breaking. Julian dashed out the room and, in bare feet and dressing gown, burst through the front door and followed the path. He ran, breathing heavily. He had to get to Anne. He thought he saw a figure in the distance, running swiftly. "HI! COME BACK! YOU HAVE MY SISTER! COME BACK!" he shouted, not caring that it may _not _be the kidnapper. The figure stopped for a second and then apparently saw Julian and jumped out of sight. Julian stopped in his tracks. The kidnapper had vanished completely! He searched around for a while then trooped back. Kirrin Cottage was now in absolute uproar. The lights were on and Aunt Fanny and Uncle Quentin were coming out the door, firing question at top speed to Julian. Dick and George looked pale and scared and tears were running down Aunt Fanny's face. "Oh poor little Anne. She's only just come here. Who could be heartless enough to _kidnap _someone?" she asked, sobbing loudly. Uncle Quentin put his arm round her. "You go inside, and Julian can make everyone a hot chocolate." he said comfortingly. Julian nodded and they all went inside, shocked and worried. George was feeling sick. They sat down in the living room, clutching their mugs of hot chocolate. Uncle Quentin started a fire in the fireplace so they could keep warm. "Now, I'll ring the police in the morning. I'll tell them everything that's happened and they will be able to investigate and we'll have Anne back with us in a trice." he said, his voice shaking a little. Silence greeted this.

"I think the children should try and sleep. It's very late." said Aunt Fanny, who seemed to be regaining her strength. Dick, George and Julian made their way upstairs. So tired and shocked that they didn't even speak to each other. They flopped into their beds and tried to sleep. George kept looking at Anne's empty bed. Who could have taken her? If only she hadn't gone about the room the kidnapper wouldn't have been able to get in the room. As she was staring at the sheets of Anne's bed, she noticed a small piece of paper sticking out at the corner. She jumped out of bed, disturbing Timmy, and picked the paper up. It was small and brown and was folded scruffily. _Perhaps it's a ransom note. _she thought to herself and she unfolded the paper. But she was wrong. It wasn't even a note. Instead there was an old map drawn carefully on the paper. There were strange markings and symbols cluttering the map, and names of places in another language, which looked like Latin but she couldn't tell. She stuffed the paper in her pocket and went back to bed. She fell asleep almost instantly, wondering what would happen the next day…

A lot happened. The children were woken by the sound of a policeman in the house. They threw some clothes on and joined the grownups downstairs. The policeman was writing down a statement from a very unsettled Aunt Fanny and Quentin was sitting silently, staring into space. The policeman looked up at the children. "I will need to hear your part of the story, Miss Georgina." he said sternly. George fumed. "It's Master George, actually." she said coolly.

"Oh not now George, this isn't the time." groaned Uncle Quentin. George shook herself, remembering that Anne had gone, and started to tell her part of the story. Julian explained how the person had vanished into thin air and then the policeman left, thanking them and saying that he would do everything he could to find Anne. When he had gone, everyone tried to eat some breakfast and then the children went to the room. They sat on George's bed and stared at the window. "Was there anything on the bed?" asked Dick, "Like a ransom note?"

That reminded George of the paper. She dug it out of her pyjama pocket which were folded up on her bed and showed it to the others. "I forgot all about this. It's some kind of map, with strange markings." she said. Julian and Dick poured over it. "Well, the language isn't Latin, I know that." said Julian.

"Then what is it?" asked Dick curiously.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. It doesn't even _look _like a language." said Julian. Silence filled the room once again. No one could think of anything to say. Then something clicked in George's mind. "It must be a code. It's not a language. Look, the vowels are in all the wrong places for it to be a word. It _must _be a code." she exclaimed excitedly. "Of _course! _Why didn't I guess? And the map must be a place where Anne is hidden, do you think?" cried Julian.

"But why kidnap someone and then tell everyone where you've hidden them? It's too easy!" said George, puzzled. Julian hadn't considered this.

"Yes. I suppose you're right, George. It _would _be a little queer to do that." he said, screwing up his for-head in thought and frustration. What _was the map for then? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Clues**

The three decided not tell anyone about the map. They were sure the grownups would take it and so they wouldn't be able to find out what it was for. All of them were trying to think what the map might be for. "Well," said Julian, "What's the good of just sitting here? I vote we go and look around where I saw the figure disappear. The police may have missed something."

"Yes. That's a good idea. We'll take a picnic out. I'm sure Mother will want us away, so she can think about things. And Father will be doing all sorts of calls, especially to your parents, Julian." agreed George. Dick and Julian's faces fell. They forgot that their parents would have to be told. All the worry! He and Dick might have to go home now! They went out anyway, Aunt Fanny too glad to have a free house that day. They started down the lane and towards the cliff path.

"I'm surprised Mother let us go. I mean…after Anne being kidnapped she might not feel safe with us being on our own." said Dick, dragging the picnic basket behind him with the others.

"Well, we have Timmy, idiot. No one could get within one hundred miles near us with Timmy around!" said George scornfully."Oh yes! How could I forget old Tim!" laughed Dick, watching Timothy bounding around their feet. They set the basket down on the grass and sat down, sweating. "Well, the figure disappeared near that bush over there." said Julian, pointing at a thick gorse bush.

"Lets look first and then have a nice dinner. I'm still full from breakfast." said Dick. "Yes, you ate twice as much as the rest of us!" said Julian, trying to make a joke. But the atmosphere was tense and the smiles were soon gone. Anne being kidnapped had cast gloom on everyone.

They got up and went over to the bush. They searched for half an hour and then went back to the picnic basket. They were fed up and tired. "I didn't find a thing! That was a waste of time. The figure must have gone through the bush and then waited until you had gone before they came out again." said George, sitting down wearily. This was a likely explanation, though not a very good one. "Lets have lunch anyway. All this searching has made me hungry." said Julian opening the basket. But even before they had taken out the plates, Timmy started growling…

George stood up and stared around. "Where is he Timmy?" she whispered. Julian stood up as well, shaking a little. If Anne had gone…who knows what could happen to them. "We need to get back. Come on, George. It's too dangerous!" whispered Julian. But as soon as they turned around a figure stepped in front of them. Timmy snapped his teeth and George put her hand on his collar. "Who are you?" asked Julian bravely, even though inside his heart was pounding away.

"You kidnapped our sister, didn't you?" asked Dick, feeling just as scared as Julian. The figure, dressed in a tight fitting black suit and mask, looked down at Timmy, who was growling fiercely. "You keep that dog under control, or I'll shoot him." said the figure, who they suddenly realised was a woman as she had a high voice. They realised, in horror, that there was a shining black revolver strapped to the woman's belt. "You-You just tell us where our sister is or we'll set Timmy on you. And you'll have no chance against him." stuttered Julian, standing powerfully. "Your sister? Oh! The little girl! Ha! I can't tell you that. But I can give you a clue. I suppose you've found that map I left on the bed? Well, a clue for the code written on it…hmm…let me think. Well, what are the words first of all?" asked the woman, a horrible note of coldness in her voice. "Don't you know what you wrote?" asked George, suspiciously.

"Just tell me!" snapped the woman. George hurriedly pulled the map out from her pocket and looked at the words. "There are five words, Teeu, Hirs, Esth, Huh, One and Ldb." said George, spelling each word out. She looked up at the figure.

"Well, let me tell you this. The grid is six by three. That is all I will tell you. I really don't think you'll be able to figure it out." explained the woman. Then, as quick as flash, she had disappeared down the path. Julian stared after her and then back at the others. "The grid? What does she mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"It must be some way of laying out the code." said Dick, "Let me see the map."

George gave him the map and he stared at the words." Lets go back to Kirrin Cottage. And don't tell your mother or your father about this, George. They'll never let us out of the house again!" he said, stuffing the map in his pocket. They picked up the basket and heaved it home. Now they had to work out what that woman meant!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Word Games**

When they got back to Kirrin Cottage, the house was empty. Aunt Fanny was apparently upstairs sleeping, Uncle Quentin was at the police station and the cook was out shopping. So the children headed towards the living room and lay out the code on the table. "Do you think it's backwards?" asked Dick, staring at the letters.

"Well, if it was backwards, then the first word would be hut." said Julian thoughtfully.

"But the second word wouldn't work. Hne backwards is enh." said George scornfully.

There was silence. "Well, lets think about what she said. The grid is six by three." said Julian, tapping his finger on the table.

"Perhaps we lay the letters out in a grid." exclaimed George, grabbing a pencil. She started to scribble on the back of the code and then looked hard at it. This is what she wrote:

T H E H O L

E I S U N D

E R T H E B

U S H

"How did you know to write the words down?" asked Dick, grabbing the paper.

"I didn't I just guessed." replied George. Julian stared at the paper and then suddenly he read the words. "You've done it right George!" he exclaimed joyfully, "Look, it says: 'The hole is under the bush'!"

The other two looked at the message in excitement. "It must be that bush that we sat near at the picnic. That will explain why the figure disappeared when Julian ran after them." went on Dick,

"Yes, and there must be a secret hiding place! That must be where they're hiding Anne!" George cried. Timmy, hearing the excitement of the others, barked loudly and jumped around them. He had been lying on the floor, bored, all the while that the children had been working out the puzzle, and now he jumped up and down his tail wagging. "Lets go and look straightaway. Stop it Timmy, every time you wag your tail it hits me on the leg!" said George.

"No. We can't look right now." Julian said quietly.

Dick and George looked in surprise, even Timmy stopped barking and jumping. "Why? There's no time to loose!" cried Dick.

"Well first, we'll be having tea soon and second we'd be seen. We want to go at night when we can't be seen." explained Julian calmly. George and Dick had to admit that Julian was right. It would be risky to go out at night. "Alright. We'll go tonight." agreed George reluctantly.

They could hardly wait to go to bed that night. Aunt Fanny was still in bed, because she had a terrible headache, and so it was Uncle Quentin who told them all to go to bed. They ran up the stairs, eager to save Anne. George lay down, Timmy on top of her. She stared at Anne's bed sadly. We'll soon find you Anne. We'll get you back. She said in her mind.

George flickered open her eyes. The air seemed dense and tight, as if something was about to happen. She stretched and yawned, knowing it was time to go out and find Anne. Timmy stirred and George put her finger to her lips, to signal to him not to bark. She threw on her jeans and jersey and met the boys on the landing. They tiptoed down the stairs, wincing at every creak, and silently crept out the front door. Only until the house was out of sight did they start to speak. "Julian, did you bring a torch?" asked George, stopping short, "I can't see a thing."

"Yes." replied Julian, and took a torch out of his pocket. He clicked it on and a warm pool of light circled the ground. It felt better to have light. They all went on, holding onto each other. It would be no help if they lost each other. Finally they made their way to the bush. Julian knelt down and peered in the thick gorse bush. "I can see the hole. It's very well hidden if you don't know it's there! The only thing is we can't get to it." he said. And he was right. The thick spikes would tear their skin all over. George went round the back of the bush. "Look! There's an opening!" she cried out. Dick and Julian ran round with Timmy and sure enough there was a small opening, big enough for a small man to get through. "Lets go." said Dick, on his knees and crawling through the gap already. Everyone else followed, Timmy included. Tim was a little scared. It was very cramped for him, as he couldn't bend down low enough. The spikes kept picking at his fur and he growled softly, not liking this game at all. Finally they reached the middle of the bush, where there was a hollow space, high enough for them to sit up. They stared down at the gaping hole in the ground. A steel ladder was put up, and seemed to disappear into black. "This must have been how that figure Julian saw disappeared." said George nervously. "Let's go. This is the only way to get Anne back." said Dick, getting ready to climb down.

"Wait! How are we going to get Timmy down? He can't climb ladders!" exclaimed George suddenly.

There was silence. This was something no one could answer in an instant. "The only way round it is for one of us to take Timmy back to the house and leave him there." said Julian after a long pause."But we could get captured ourselves without Timmy. He's our only guard and he'll find Anne for us." said George in despair.

"Well think of something better then." snapped Julian irritably.

"I think," said Dick, who had been very silent in thought, "I think that one of us should go down and see if there's anything to get Timmy down. I'll go." he said.

"Alright. You go down first with George and I'll stay here with Timmy." agreed Julian.

"No I'll stay here with Timmy. He'll only start barking if I leave him, then we'll be found. You go on down, Julian." said George.

So Julian and Dick started to climb down the ladder. It seemed secure enough and so they climbed with ease. It wasn't as far down as they expected and it took them two minutes to reach the bottom. And when they reached the bottom all they could see were two passages going straight ahead. And all of a sudden they heard a scratching and a sniff. And then, from behind them, came Timmy, leaping up and down! Dick and Julian were so surprised they couldn't speak. Then Julian saw a hole behind Timmy. "Look! He must of found some underground tunnel leading here." he said.

"Good old Timmy. That solves that problem." said Dick, patting Timmy.

A minute later George came down, looking pale. When she saw Timmy she brightened at once. "Oh thank goodness! He suddenly rushed off and I didn't know where he had gone. He must have found a tunnel somewhere." she said thankfully.

"Yes, must be from the mine. That's quite near here and its very far down in the ground." said Dick.

"Well, I say we split up. George and Timmy can go together down that passage, and Dick and I will go down the other passage." said Julian, taking charge as usual. Dick and George agreed and they set off. George started down the passageway, trying not to feel scared. Even though she had Timmy, she didn't like having no one who could answer her. If Anne was here then she would have been able to go with her. But then again, if Anne were here she wouldn't even be going down this dark passage way, with a dim torch that Dick had leant her. She wondered what she would find at the end…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**ANNE!**

She found a lot at the end of the tunnel! Timmy started to whine and George wondered if an enemy was coming. But then Tim wagged his tail. _Must be a friend _thought George, almost falling over with relief. She came to a thick wooden door, a key hanging above it. She reached for the key and pushed it in the lock. What would she find inside? Gold? Stolen money? Or perhaps just an empty room. But it was a lot better than that. She walked in and saw something so great that she almost screamed with joy. Anne was in there…sleeping and weak. But alive.

George flung herself onto Anne, who awoke in a startled shriek. When she saw Anne she shrieked even louder and hugged George so hard that poor George couldn't breath. "Oh GEORGE! I'm so happy to see you! I can't tell you how scared I've been!" she said, hugging George harder.

"We were so worried! Come on, lets get you out of here _right _now!" replied George. Anne spotted Timmy and gave him a huge hug, so big that Timmy let out a little startled whine. "Oh Timmy, I've missed you too! Where are the boys, George?" said Anne, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Before George could answer the boys came running in. "You ok George, we heard screaming." they said. Neither of them noticed Anne, as she was crouched behind Timmy. Anne stood up in joy. "Dick! Julian! Oh I can't believe you've all rescued me!" said Anne. The boys were so shocked they couldn't move. Anne gave them another huge hug and then they started to talk all at once. "ANNE! Golly, am I glad to see you!"

"You must have been petrified! You poor thing!"

"Lets get home! We can't risk being here!"

They started to walk down the passage, forgetting not to make noise. Timmy seemed to be surprised by all this noise, as they had all been as quiet as mice earlier. He kept his tail down, not happy about being left out. But then Anne held onto his collar, glad to see him again, and he cheered up. They reached the wall that they had to climb up and watched Timmy run through a tunnel to get out. They helped Anne to get up and at last they were in the gorse bush. "Golly! So this is where they took me! I heard your shout, Julian, and was so glad. But then you seemed to loose us and I didn't know why. Now I do." exclaimed Anne. It was early morning now, and the sky was a beautiful rose pink. They climbed out the tunnel of the gorse bush and looked around for Timmy. "Where is he?" asked George, worried, after five minutes.

"I don't know. But we need to get Anne home. She's hungry and tired. Aunt Fanny and Uncle Quentin will be glad to see you, Anne." said Julian.

"I must have caused such a stir!" said Anne, embarrassed. They began to walk on.

George hung back. "We can't go without Timmy!" she exclaimed mournfully.

"We'll find him later. He knows where to go. Come on George, Anne is more important." said Julian, crossly.

"No, you wait for Timmy, George. I don't mind. I know how much old Tim means to you." said Anne, sympathetically. George smiled warmly at Anne and sat down next to the gorse bush.

* * *

Anne, Julian and Dick got back to Kirrin Cottage a few minutes later. Julian shouted up the stairs. "AUNT FANNY! UNCLE QUENTIN! GUESS WHO'S BACK!"

There was a loud thud and Uncle Quentin came down grumbling. "What do you mean by shouting at this time in the…" he started, but stopped when he saw Anne.

"But…you…I…what is going on here?" he stammered.

"We found her. We found the kidnappers hiding place and got Anne back!" Dick said hurriedly.

"We worked it out from a clue we found on Anne's bed." went on Julian, getting annoyed because Anne needed a hot drink and a good meal.

"Goodness gracious! You should have told me earlier! Where's George?" asked Uncle Quentin

"Waiting for Timmy, he didn't come out of the hole." replied Anne.

Aunt Fanny came down the stairs and stopped short when she saw Anne. "Anne? When…what…?" she said, astonished.

"No time for questions, Aunt Fanny. Anne needs food and drink!" Julian said.

"Right," said Aunt Fanny, recovering herself all to quickly, "Come along dear."

Everyone made their way to the lounge and Aunt Fanny brought in steaming hot chocolate and Anne ate a big meal of ham, tinned fruit, lettuce and hot apple pie and custard. She was starving. "I only had bread to eat! And the water was simply _dreadful._" she said, eating quickly.

Half an hour passed and still George had not returned. "I'm getting worried about her now. You don't think the kidnappers realised Anne was gone, saw George by the gorse bush and took _her _instead?" asked Julian.

"Oh _don't _say things like that Julian. I'm sure she's fine!" Anne replied, cheering up after her meal.

"Let's go and look for her then. Anne, you stay here. You're tired and probably you would like a hot bath!" Dick said. Anne nodded, not wanting to go out again. Julian got up and Dick followed him. They put on their coats and made their way outside, retracing their steps to the gorse bush. They expected to see George there, but the space was empty. "Oh dear, you don't think she went back down to look for Timmy…do you?" asked Dick.

"No. She knew that Timmy went through a tunnel to get out. Perhaps he got stuck somewhere and she went to look for the tunnel." Julian replied, shaking his head.

"GEORGE!" yelled Dick, making Julian jump. "GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

And was that a faint reply? Carried out on the wind? "I'M OVER HERE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The end of the adventure!**

Julian and Dick raced towards the sound and stopped suddenly, their tracks cut off by a large mining area, sharp stones protruding through the ground. Julian pierced the gloom with his eyes and tried to spot George. A small cry came from below them. It was a sob. "GEORGE? IS THAT YOU?" Shouted Julian.

A muffled voice travelled up to them. "Yes. Please help! I'm stuck down a hole and I've injured myself. Timmy is here, he'll guide your way." George replied, sounding weak.

A bark echoed through the night and Timmy bounded up to them. Dick cried out in surprise and the two boys followed sure-footed Timmy down the steep, stony hill. Finally Timmy stopped and whined. Julian bent down and could see George, lying down with a leg stuck in a small hole, painfully twisted. Dick and Julian gave an exclamation. "Oh poor George! Quickly, lets get you out!"

But no matter how they tried, George was well and truly stuck. And it hurt her every time she moved. They didn't know _what _to do. "We'll have to get Uncle Quentin to come." Decided Julian.

Dick agreed and they decided that one should stay with George. "I'll go back to the house, you stay here, Dick." Said Julian.

Julian rushed back up the hill, scratching himself on the sharp stones. He finally got to the top and rushed back to Kirrin Cottage.

George and Dick sat, or laid in George's case, in silence. Timmy kept licking George's tear stained face. Yes, although she was shamed to admit it, George had been crying. The pain in her leg was too much even for her! It seemed like years when they heard Julian's voice. "UNCLE QUENTIN IS HERE WITH A POLICEMAN. STAY PUT!" he shouted.

A sound of shouting and stumbling was to be heard and then a policeman and Uncle Quentin appeared in front of them. "Oh father, please get me out!" George cried.

"Don't worry George, just calm down." Quentin said.

The policeman turned on a powerful torch and George was carefully eased out of the hole. She cried in relief and in pain and the policeman called an ambulance. The wailing sound of its siren was to be heard in the night and George was placed on a stretcher and taken away in the ambulance with her father all too quickly. Julian and Dick stared after the ambulance with Timmy. The policeman broke the silence. "I'll escort you back to Kirrin Cottage." He said.

"Thank you." Replied Julian.

* * *

Back at Kirrin Cottage, Anne and Aunt Fanny were shocked to hear the news. "Poor, poor George! I hope she's ok!" said Aunt Fanny, really worried.

Julian went to comfort his aunt. "She will be. She's in safe hands now." He said. Fanny smiled.  
"I'll get you some hot chocolate." She turned to the policeman, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

The policeman shook his head. "I'll be on my way now. Thank you, anyway." He said.

The children called their thanks and watched as he drove away. "What a busy night." Said Julian, sinking down into an armchair in the living room, "Anne found, George injured. Whatever next?"

"Well, it's certainly been an adventure." Said Dick, sitting in another armchair.

* * *

The week passed and at last George came back from hospital with Quentin. Her leg was in plaster, but she looked very happy. "George!" cried Anne in delight, "We missed you so much! How are you?"

George grinned. "My legs badly broken, but the plaster will heal it. I'll have to hobble around in a cast at school now!" she replied.

Julian and Dick clapped her on the back.

"Good old George, brave as any boy." They said, pleased to have such a cousin.

"What happened to you that night, George?" asked Anne.

George sat down with a cup of tea and began to tell them. "I waited for Timmy at the gorse bush but he didn't come. I found an small opening of another tunnel, not nearly big enough for me to climb into, near by and followed it down to the quarry. Timmy was stuck inside the hole and I pulled him out. But my leg twisted when I put it down and I slipped. Then my leg got stuck in a hole. I got all panicky because the pain was so bad and I couldn't move. When I heard Dick and Julian's voice I was so relieved."

The others listened in horror.

"How horrible! You are such a brave soul, George."

"You should have come back and asked us to help you find Timmy!"

"Poor old George. Lets hope your leg gets better!"

Came the exclamations. George smiled weakly. "Well, as Dick said. It certainly has been an adventure!" Julian said.

"Yes, not one of the nicest though," replied Anne.

"Oh, it was probably one of the hardest ones, with all that clue solving and everything. But I enjoyed it. I want more adventures, don't you?" Dick said, looking at George.

George grinned. "I do hope we have more adventures, though not when my legs still in plaster!"


End file.
